phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Flop Starz
Candace cố gắng tìm mọi cách tham gia cuộc thi Siêu sao Thần tượng Nhạc Pop tuổi Teen Mĩ, nhưng Phineas và Ferb đã tìm được con đường để trở thành ngôi sao nhanh chóng. Trong lúc đó, Perry cố gắng ngăn chặn tiến sĩ xấu xa Doofenshmirtz với con robot toà nhà khổng lồ. Tóm tắt cốt truyện thumb|left|270px|Danh sách công việc trong ngày của PhineasTập phim bắt đầu với đoạn thông báo chương trình "The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star" (Siêu sao Thần tượng Nhạc Pop tuổi Teen Mĩ) sẽ diễn ra ở Thương xá Googloplex lúc 2 giờ chiều. Candace rất háo hức cho buổi thử giọng đến mức cô bê nguyên chiếc ti-vi để... khoe với Stacy. Còn Phineas thì khá hờ hững với chương trình vì cậu nghĩ nghiệp ca hát sẽ vướng vào những công việc nhàm chán, không thể kết thúc sau một lần. Bà Linda đã kể cho cậu bé nghe về hiện tương "Ngôi sao thất bại" (thực chất chính là bà trước đây). Câu chuyện đã khiến cho Phineas nảy ra ý tưởng về việc mình sẽ làm trong ngày. Ở trên gác, Stacy đang giúp Candace thử những quần áo và sau một hồi chọn lựa, họ quyết định sẽ mặc bộ quần áo ban đầu. Cùng lúc đó, Perry bơi qua ống xả trong nhà tắm để vào trụ sở bí mật nhận nhiệm vụ: tìm hiểu tại sao Doofenshmirtz lại mua đồ chơi xây dựng ở mức báo động. Thế nhưng, trên đường đi làm nhiệm vụ, Perry suýt chút nữa bị bà Linda nhận ra nếu không nhanh tay đeo kính và râu giả vào để hóa trang. thumb|270px|Ban nhạc mới nổi "Phineas and the Ferb Tones"Ở thương xá, Candace phải nhờ đến sự giúp đỡ của Stacey để bình tĩnh lên sân khấu hát. Nhưng thật bất ngờ, ban nhạc P.F.T biểu diễn cùng cô lại chính là Phineas and the Ferb Tones - do chính Phineas, Ferb và nhóm Fireside Girls lập nên. Chính điều đó đã làm Candace vô cùng giận dữ, hét lên: "Chị sẽ đi mách mẹ" dù đang đứng trước đám đông rồi ngay sau đó chạy đến cửa hàng quần áo để kéo bà Linda đến sân khấu. Không may, Phineas và Ferb đã biểu diễn xong và đang nói chuyện với giám đốc của hãng thu âm. Chính vì vậy, Candace chỉ thấy thỏ Marty và bị mẹ mình lầm tưởng là có vấn đề về mắt. Cùng thời gian đó, Perry-cải trang dễ dàng đột nhập và đánh lừa Doofenshmirtz cho đến khi ông ta kích hoạt, biến tập đoàn của mình thành một người máy khổng lồ. Nó phá hủy mọi thứ trên đường đi, gần như dẫm nát tòa nhà có hình ảnh của Phineas and the Ferb Tones nhưng lại bị Perry tháo mất bảng điện điều khiển. Candace đã phát hiện ra băng-rôn của ban nhạc P.F.T nhưng trước khi cô kịp kéo mẹ ra xem thì tòa nhà đã bị phá sập. thumb|left|270px|"Nhạc nền trong thang máy, xong"Người máy-tòa nhà Doofenshmirtz tiếp tục phá phách khắp nơi còn bên trong thú mỏ vịt Perry đã bị những cánh tay máy của ông tiến sĩ tóm gọn. Ngay gần đó , Phineas đang thực hiện những bước cuối của hiện tương "Ngôi sao thất bại"-cơn giận của danh ca. Cậu nổi nóng khi ông giám đốc nói về việc thương mại hóa, độc quyền trong đĩa đơn tiếp theo và ngay lập tức bỏ về. Trong thang máy, bước gần cuối của hiện tượng cũng được thực hiện-bài hát trở thành nhạc nền thang máy. Nhưng Phineas không hề biết rằng lão giám đốc đã có được cuộn băng ghi hình trong tay và dự định dàn dựng các chương trình bất hợp pháp. May mắn cho cậu bé, Thú mỏ vịt Perry đã tình cờ lấy cuộn băng đó làm dây leo sau khi làm người máy Doofenshmirtz hắt hơi và thoát ra khỏi đó. Còn tiến sĩ Heinz cũng bị bắn ra cùng lúc nhưng ông ta xui xẻo đến nỗi rơi vào chiếc đệm tự gập lại và sau đó còn bị chính người máy của mình dẫm phải. thumb|270px|Candace và Phineas cùng thể hiện bài hátỞ thương xá, Candace đang chìm trong nỗi thất vọng nặng nề khi người chiến thắng cuộc thi là thỏ Marty và chiếc máy xay âm nhạc. Nhờ Jeremy an ủi, cô đã lấy lại tự tin và bước lên sân khấu biểu diễn cùng các em của mình. Thế nhưng đúng lúc buổi diển kết thúc, Phineas tuyên bố sẽ không tiếp tục biểu diễn nữa khiến cho Candace vô cùng bất ngờ, tan vỡ giấc mơ thành ngôi sao. Cùng lúc đó, thương xá tắt hết đèn chỉ còn lại mình cô chị trong bóng tối với đôi mắt đầy sự ngạc nhiên. Ca khúc, bài hát *Gitchee Gitchee Goo *I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun! Hậu kết truyện thumb|280px|The Essential LINDANA Still FunỞ nhà, mẹ Linda đang xem ti-vi có đoạn quảng cáo về album mới: The Essential LINDANA: Still Fun... được phát hành theo nhiều ngôn ngữ khác nhau. Bà tắt ti-vi ngay khi Phineas và Ferb vào phòng và hỏi mẹ đang xem gì vậy, và bà trả lời là không có gì cả. "Thường nhật" "Quá nhỏ tuổi để..." Dòng của Ferb "Tớ biết chúng ta làm gì hôm nay rồi..." "Whatcha doin'?" Perry vào phòng bí mật Perry tự xả mình xuống toilet và bơi vào phòng bí mật. Tiếng chuông xấu xa Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! (Tập đoàn Doofenshmirtz xấu xa!) Lời thoại đáng nhớ Thông tin phát hành *Sau đây là đoạn mô tả tập phim trong cuộc họp báo ra mắt Phineas and Ferbruary 2008:Phineas and Ferb press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html : In the premiere episode the worldwide launch on Disney Channel, "Flop Starz," airing Friday, Ferb-ruary 1, Phineas and Ferb set out to become one-hit wonders by penning a hit tune which they perform on the show Super American Pop Teen Idol Star as Phineas and the Ferb-tones. When Candace auditions, she's mortified when she ends up on stage with her brothers. Meanwhile Perry the Platypus foils Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan to have a giant robot take over the city, and it's revealed that the kids' very own Mom had a 1980s hit single. *Các nhà quản lí của Disney yêu thích bài hát Gitchee Gitchee Goo đến nỗi họ đề nghị nên có các bài hát trong mỗi tập phim kế tiếp. *Theo thứ tự phát sóng, mặc dù đã xuất hiện ở tập trước đó, đây là tập đầu tiên vai Jeremy có lời thoại. Công chiếu toàn cầu *Ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 2007 (Disney Channel Latin America) *Ngày 1 tháng 2 năm 2008 (Disney Channel Netherlands/Flanders) *Ngày 2 tháng 2 năm 2008 (Disney Channel Brazil) *Ngày 18 tháng 4 năm 2008 (Disney Channel Spain) Lỗi *Khi Candace ôm chiếc TV chạy trong nhà, cảnh trên màn hình TV không thay đổi chút nào. *Khi Candace bắt đầu hoảng lên vì cảnh xếp hàng rất dài trước mặt mình, Stacy chỉ tay lên vai Candace để thông báo sau lưng họ còn đông hơn nữa, mắt của cô bạn thân có màu nâu thành màu xanh, sau đó màu xanh thành màu nâu, và cuối cùng màu xanh trở lại. *Ở Anh và Thụy Điển, có một số cảnh trong tập phim trong trạng thái trắng đen, kể cả cảnh Perry lúc đang đeo mặt nạ chạy xe đến chỗ của Doof. *Khi có giọng nói thông báo rằng thương xá sẽ đóng cửa, thương xá đóng ngay lập tức và không cho mọi người có thời gian thoát ra. *Trong bài hát "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", đồng phục cô gái bên lò sưởi của Isabella thay đổi liên tục. *Trước Phineas tung ra cơn giận của nữ danh ca và họ đang ở trong thang máy, nơ của Isabella có màu đỏ, sau đó lại trở thành màu hồng như thường. *Trước khi Phineas và Ferb-Tones lên xe buýt, một mắt của Ferb đã to hơn một mắt kia, và cũng không thay đổi kể cả lúc ngồi trên xe buýt. *Ở phần giới thiệu đoạn cuối, không có ngôn ngữ nào là "Tag Log". Chỉ có ngôn ngữ là "Tagalog", là ngôn ngữ chính của người Philippines. Nối tiếp *Ca khúc Gitchie Gitchie Goo được xuất hiện ở một số tập sau đó. *Chiếc xe tải của công ty Folding Mattress mà Doofenshmirtz rơi xuống lại xuất hiện lần thứ 2 trong tập "Ready for the Bettys", trong lúc Stacy và Candace đang lau chùi phía ngoài xe tải của The Betty. *Đây là lần đầu tiên Isabella xuất hiện với nơ màu cam cùng với đồng phục nhóm Fireside Girl, nhưng không có mũ bê-rê. Trong phần còn lại của tập phim, cô lại xuất hiện trong trang phục thường nhật của mình với váy và giày hồng. Cô bé cũng có mặt tương tự như vậy trong tập "We Call it Maze". *Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz bẫy Perry bằng thiết bị "cánh tay", như trong tập "Tàu lượn siêu tốc". Ám chỉ Diễn viên * Vincent Martella vai Phineas * Ashley Tisdale vai Candace * Thomas Sangster vai Ferb * Caroline Rhea vai Linda * Alyson Stoner vai Isabella * Mitchel Musso vai Jeremy * Dan Povenmire vai Tiến sĩ Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh vai Thiếu tá Monogram * Dee Bradley Baker vai Perry * Kelly Hu vai Stacy * Jeff Bennett vai Ben Baxter * Diễn viên bổ sung: Dee Bradley Baker, Jeff Bennett, Kelly Hu, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, Vincent Martella, Mitchel Musso, Richard O'Brien, Dan Povenmire, Caroline Rhea, Ashley Tisdale. Thông tin cơ sở *Tạp chí xuất hiện trong khi Linda giải thích về hiện tượng ngôi sao chỉ nổi một lần cho các con có tên là tạp chí Mono Tunes. Cái tên này có thể ám chỉ việc tạp chí này chuyên nói về các ngôi sao chỉ nổi một lần. *Trong văn phòng của hãng Huge-O-Records, có một đĩa của Lindana năm 1985. *Đây là một trong hai lần Phineas trả lời là 'Không' khi có ai đó hỏi cậu liệu có quá nhỏ để làm việc cậu đang làm - với trường hợp này, đó là câu hỏi liệu cậu có quá nhỏ để làm ngôi sao nhạc pop. *Nốt nhạc mà Ferb chơi khi Phineas hỏi cậu "Thế còn giai điệu dễ nhớ thì sao?" thực chất trầm hơn nốt nhạc mở đầu của bài hát. *Theo thứ tự sản xuất, đây là lần đầu tiên Giai điệu Xấu xa xuất hiện. Cước chú Thể loại:Tập phim Thể loại:Tập phim Thể loại:Tập phim mùa 1 Thể loại:Tập phim 11 phút Thể loại:A đến Z